Obsesión malévola
by K-LR-V
Summary: Len está enamorado de su hermana sin ni siquiera saberlo. Por unas y otras cosas, termina teniendo demasiados celos que le llevaran a... R&R! LenxRin - LEMON Capitulo 3 subido!
1. Capitulo 1: Primeros celos

Bueno, pues este fic es un reto que hice con una amiga llamada Saori ¬w¬ Asi que no me juzgeis!! no suelo hacer este tipo de fics u_u

En un principio, no parece nada malo...pero luego vereis ^^

Espero que os guste y que dejeis un review con vuestra opinión o que les parece este primer capitulo!!

Un saludo y...a leer!

**Capitulo 1: ¿Primeros celos?**

**PoV: Kagamine Len**

_Me encontraba sentado en el sofá, pasando un canal tras otro…con cara de aburrimiento. ¿Quién no iba a aburrirse viendo todas esas cosas? Era todo un rollo…bostecé sin poder evitarlo. Como siguiera todo así iba a dormirme y tan solo eran las 6 de la tarde. ¿Cómo estaría pasándoselo mi querida hermanita? Esperaba que bien puesto que me dijo que disfrutaría por mi. Maldito resfriado… ¬¬ _

_- ¡Aaahh, me aburro, me aburro! .__. - me tiré en el sofá soltando un gran suspiro y me quedé mirando el techo con las manos en la nuca. – Que tarde mas larga… - murmuré. _

_No sé que pasó después ya que mis ojos poco a poco empezaron a pesar como si fueran piedras y me vencieron. Sí. Mis ojos me ganaron ¬¬. _

_Un ruido fue lo que me despertó y al abrir mis ojos azules pude ver como mi gemela estaba tapándome con la manta. Conforme me vio despertarme sonrió y rió con un poco de vergüenza, seguramente porque pensaría que me habría despertado…aunque no iba mal encaminada, pero poco me importaba. _

_- Siento haberte despertado, Len… - se disculpó. _

_- No te preocupes, llevo durmiendo… - miré la hora y vi que eran las 11. _

_- Las 11, que tarde o.o. Espera… ¿Las 11? Miré de arriba abajo a Rin y luego le miré de forma acusadora y con una mano en el mentón…_

_- ¿Acabas de llegar, Rin? – pregunté de forma inocente, soy tan bueno a veces… :3 _

_- Ehm…pues si ^^U es que nos entretuvimos un poco, ya sabes como es eso de ir a dar una vuelta, ir al cine…luego ir a cenar… _

_- Si, claro que lo sé… ^^ - dije con una sonrisa feliz, aunque segundos después la fulminé. - ¿Con quien fuiste a cenar? ¬¬ ¿Qué horas son estas? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo, eh? _

_- ¡Pero bueno, papá, déjese de preocupar! ¬¬ Estoy en casita a salvo, no hay de que preocuparse ¿no? Y ya te dije con quien iba. Estábamos Kaito. – ese nombre me hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda. – Akaito, Meiko y Miku. – contaba con los dedos. _

_- Akaito me da mas miedo… - murmuré por lo bajo con cara de –w-_

_- ¿Decías algo? _

_- ¡No nada, nada! ^^ ¿Y como lo pasasteis? – pregunté cediéndole el paso al sofá y ella sentándose a mi lado. _

_Me tocó la frente. Típico en ella, para comprobar si la fiebre había bajado, y parecía que sí puesto que su mirada y aquella sonrisa tan dulce lo decía todo. Le devolví la sonrisa y me recosté un poco abrazándola. Llevaba todo el día sin verla y la había echado de menos… u///u_

_- ¿Has cenado ya? _

_- No, estaba esperándote pero me quede dormido… ^^U _

_- Ya lo he visto ¬¬ ¿qué harías sin mi, hermanito?_

_- ¬///¬ ¡Cállate! – refunfuñé ruborizado y ladeando la cabeza para no mirarla. _

_- ¿Te hago la cena, hermanito~? – preguntó de esa forma que me hacía sentir el niño pequeño de la casa…cosa que odiaba y ella lo sabía por lo que la miré bastante mal. _

_- ¡No me llames hermanito! ¡Somos gemelos! ¡Tenemos la misma edad!_

_- ¿Y eso que más da? ^^ Soy un minuto y 23 segundos más mayor que tu. – me sacó la lengua y yo me irrité tirándome de los pelos._

_- ¡Maldito minuto con 23 segundooooos! – exclamé mientras ella se reía de mi._

_De repente, noté como unos labios muy cálidos tocaban mi mejilla y eso me hizo ruborizarme un poco. ¿Por qué últimamente cuando mi hermana se acercaba tanto a mí mi corazón latía más rápido que de normal? Era una sensación un tanto extraña…pero era tan agradable y me gustaba tanto que deseaba que me diera más besos de esos y se acercara más a mí de lo normal…sería la fraternidad, seguro que sería eso._

"_Ah…me gusta que me bese u//u seré tonto" _

_- No te preocupes, siempre serás mi queridito hermano pequeño…pequeñín – dijo revolviéndome mi cabeza._

_Mis ojos de estar *O* pasaron a estar ¬¬ y le sacó la lengua apartándome y cruzándome de brazos. Podía ser tan mala a veces… TwT y eso que no se daba cuenta de que fastidiaba los momentos en los que yo pensaba cosas, cosas raras, pero cosas bonitas al fin y al cabo ¿o no? _

_- Creo que estar enfermo me hace tener demasiados cambios de humores ¬¬ _

_- Eso lo tienes todos los días, estés o no enfermo, her-ma-ni-to. – dijo moviendo los dedos de un lado a otro, como dándole o gran énfasis. ¿No se cansaba de eso o qué? _

_- ¡VETE A HACER LA CENA! – exclamé al ver que no dejaría ese tema._

_- ¡Pero que machista eres, Len! – dijo colocando una carita llorona que hizo que me derritió por completo. _

_- ¿Machista? ¬¬ ¿y como se le llama a…? - de repente me acerqué para jugar y la tiré al sofá quedándome encima de ella y haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre. – las hermanas mayores que tientan a sus hermanos gemelos? – dije gemelos a última hora por no decir pequeños aunque…había dicho mayores por lo que tontamente, me había vuelto yo solo a llamar "hermano pequeño"._

_- ¡No! ¡Para, Len! – se revolvía entre risas pero no iba a soltarla ¡vaya que no! Esa era mi venganza, mi gran y dulce venganza… _

_- ¡No parare! – reí con ella sin dejarle en paz. _

_Estuvimos un rato jugando sin tener en cuenta nada más. Me gustaba jugar de esa manera con ella, a fin de cuentas, era mi hermana y ya no se podía jugar con coches o muñecas…aunque eso de las muñecas…mejor no recordarlo._

_Poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta, ambos caímos en brazos de Morfeo y quedamos seguramente tumbados abrazados y en el sofá._

_Al día siguiente, empezó a sonar el teléfono y me despertó a regañadientes, mientras Rin seguía acomodándose en el sofá y aprovechándose de mi calor corporal. Que chica…siempre estaba fría. Estiré mi brazo y alcancé aquella maldita maquina que los humanos llamamos "teléfono" y sirve para incordiar cuando estamos con quien queremos tan agustito…_

_¿Moshi moshi? Casa de los Kagamine. _

_- ¡Hola, Len! – dijo entusiasta una voz que reconocería entre multitudes…sin duda alguna, era… - ¡Soy Kaito! ¿Está tu hermana por ahí? Quisiera hablar con ella. _

_- Sí…está… - la miré de reojo. – Bueno, está en la ducha. – era mentira, pero no iba a despertarla para que hablara con el ligón del grupo…seguro que iba detrás de ella y eso…no lo iba a permitir. _

_- Vaya…¿le puedes decir que me llame cuando salga? _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunté disimuladamente, a fin y al cabo, Kaito era mi amigo…y me lo solía contar todo…todo y todo._

_- Pues…es que… - parecía que no se atrevía a decírmelo, pero hice un ruidito con la voz de querer saberlo y oí un suspiro en el otro lado. - ¡Es que voy a pedirle una cita!_

_- ¿Q-Q-Q-QUE!? – no pude evitar gritar aquello y Rin abrió un ojo rascándose el otro de forma tan cuca. _

_- ¿Qué pasa, Len? – preguntó medio dormida. _

_- ¿Esa es Rin? ¿No estaba en la ducha? _

_- Es que… estaba metiéndose en ella… ¡un momento! – tapé el teléfono y le fulminé con la mirada. – Cita y Kaito en la misma frase.. _

_- ¿Eh? – preguntó confusa ladeando la cabeza. - ¿De que hablas? _

_- Cógelo, anda. – le tendí aquella cosa y me fui a la cocina, apretando los dientes._

_¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿O era molestia? ¿Pero por qué? Bueno, ¿Qué importa? No tenía que importarme eso…aunque bueno, es mi hermana y saber con quien sale o deja de salir si me importa…¿pero justo Kaito? No es trigo limpio…¡no me gusta para ella! Espera, ¿estoy tan enfadado porque uno de mis amigos va a salir con mi hermana? Estoy loco…_

_Me rasqué la cabeza un poco confuso por todos aquellos pensamientos. Últimamente lo único que hacía era darle demasiado al coco con esas cosas, con ese tema en concreto. Miré de reojo hacía donde se encontraba Rin y la vi sonriendo tan feliz y con las mejillas sonrojadas que suspiré y me apoyé al lado de la puerta para oír un poco…aunque sabía que estaba mal._

_- ¡Vale! Pues entonces quedamos a esa hora, Kaito. – decía contenta, a saber a donde la iba a llevar… _

_Poco después de eso, la vi como desaparecía por su habitación cerrando su puerta…y ¿canturreaba una canción? ¡Encima era una canción de Kaito! Una vena apareció en mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo y cogí un plátano y lo pelé enfadado, comiéndomelo de igual forma. ¿Por qué cantaba y encima una de Kaito? ¿No había más canciones? _

_Salí de la cocina para ir a mi habitación cuando de repente, vi a Rin cruzar de su habitación al cuarto de baño con una sola toalla rodeando todo su cuerpo…mis mejillas se sonrojaron y de pronto noté como todo mi cuerpo ardía. ¿Sería la fiebre? Sí, tenía que ser eso…la fiebre viene y va, es como la montaña rusa…a veces sube…y a veces baja ¿no? Pero no, estaba todo rojo…y la miré sin darme cuenta de arriba abajo…estaba tan guapa…tan sexy…tan…ella *¬* _

_- ¿Len? ¿Estás bien? _

_- Eh…pues… - dije nervioso. – C-Cr-Creo que tengo fiebre…¿puedes mirármelo?_

_Que bueno soy…con eso seguro que pica y puede acercarse a mí. Y efectivamente, se acercó con cara de preocupación. Su mano tocó mi frente y pudo darse cuenta que estaba bastante caliente…la deslizó por la mejilla como si de una caricia se tratara y yo más nervioso me puse. ¿Por qué me ponía así? Agaché un tanto la mirada…¿mal o bien por mi? Mis ojos vieron el escote de su pecho con la toalla y eso me hizo ponerme más rojo si es que podía y mirarla algo avergonzado. _

_- Estás caliente pero… - ladeó la cabeza un poco confusa. _

_- ¡N-No pasa nada! Me meto en la cama y se me pasara ^^U ¡Tu dúchate tranquila! – eché a correr y me encerré en mi habitación, apoyándome en la puerta. _

_- ¿Len? – oí extrañada. _

_Me detuve en mi propia habitación y me llevé una mano al pecho respirando como si la vida me fuera en ello. ¿¡Que acababa de suceder!? Acabo de perder los papeles… ¿por mi propia hermana? ¡Pero no podía ser con Miku, con Luka! ¡No! ¡Tenia que ser con mi propia hermana!_

_- Aunque… - alcé mi cabeza mirando al techo y recordando aquella gran visión que había tenido por un momento. – No sabía que le habían crecido tanto…de pequeña era una tabla de planchar y ahora… - negué rápidamente con la cabeza. - ¡Pero que dices, Len! No seas pervertido . no lo eres, no lo eres… _

_Pero era cierto, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. No que era pervertido. Sino, que Rin se había ido haciendo mujer ante mis propios ojos y estaba haciéndose demasiado linda…¡y yo soy hombre! Aunque sea su hermano, sigo siendo un chico…supongo que son cosas que pasan muy a menudo._

_Me acerqué al escritorio, y allí, se encontraba un marco con una foto de cuando ambos éramos pequeños. Sonreí y la tomé sentándome en la cama miando aquel objeto con melancolía. Traía tantos recuerdos aquello… _

_- Que suerte tenía por aquel entonces… - murmuré viendo aquella foto._

_La foto se trataba de cuando Rin y yo teníamos 6 años, ella me pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho y yo mantenía mis manos en su cintura. Estábamos subidos a un aplanadora, donde hicimos más de una travesura y que por ello nos reñían mucho aunque hacíamos oído sordos y nos poníamos a burlarnos de los perros que pasaban por allí ya que todos eran muy raros._

_- Una nube apareció de repente por mi cabeza, haciéndome imaginarme algo…_

_- Si eso pasará ahora… - dije por lo bajo con una sonrisa feliz. _

_En aquella nube, se podía observar el mismo sofá en el que esa noche estábamos ambos, ella posada entre mis piernas, apoyada en mi pecho y vientre y yo rodeándola tumbado debajo de ella…me ruboricé al pensar eso y negué muchas veces con la cabeza. ¡¿Qué diantres estaba pensando?! ¡Rin era mi hermana! Y los hermanos no hacían eso…_

_Coloqué la foto donde la había cogido y suspiré bastante cuando me di cuenta de todo aquello. Últimamente me pasaba así todo el día, soñando cosas extrañas con mi hermana gemela y la verdad es que no lo entendía ¿Por qué me pasaba? No tenía ni idea…y ahora mismo no quería pensar en ello la verdad. _

_Empecé a arreglar un poco toda mi habitación oyendo como el agua de la ducha caía en la otra habitación. Rin ya estaba duchándose…_

"_Quien fuera agua…" pero al oír ese pensamiento en mi cabeza no pude evitar saltar ante mi mismo. _

_- ¿¡EH!? ¡P-Pero que digo! _

_Había pasado un rato y el agua había parado de sonar así que decidí salir ya de mi habitación y al hacerlo me encontré a Rin saliendo también de la suya…con el cabello todo empapado y ella secándose con la toalla mientras caminaba. _

_- R-Rin…_

_- ¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan? _

_- N-Nada… - negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al sofá. _

_- ¿Sabes, sabes? ¡He quedado con Kaito! – se le veía tan feliz que me lo habría dicho dando saltitos de felicidad, como si lo viera…y eso a mi me molestaba, sin saber el porqué._

_- ¿Con Kaito? _

_- ¡Si! ¿No es fantástico! _ ¡Vamos a salir hoy todo el día! – entonces pareció acordarse de mi, o vaya…soy importante después de ese ser amante de los helados. – Len…¿No te importa? No quiero que estés solo todo el día…_

_- No te preocupes por mi, Rin. – dije con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía mentirle tan fácilmente? – Tenía pensado llamar a Miku para…bueno, ya sabes. – me ruboricé un poco para disimular mejor y pareció que eso coló, y se lo tragó. _

_- ¿En serio? ¡Eso suena bien! ¡Mucha suerte, hermanito! _

_- Igual para ti. _

_¿Cómo podía haber dicho yo semejante cosa? ¡Yo no le deseaba suerte ninguna! Me arrepentía de esas palabras más de lo que pensaba y torcí el gesto de mi boca cuando ella no se dio cuenta._

_Rin volvió a meterse en el baño sin cerrar la puerta, por lo que me entró curiosidad de TODO lo de la cita y ¿por qué no preguntarle? A fin de cuentas…estábamos los dos hoy con citas y no tenía porque molestarle ¿o si?_

_- ¿Y donde vas? _

_- No lo sé, me ha dicho que es sorpresa _ - oí una risa y rodé los ojos. _

_- ¿A que hora has quedado? _

_- Pues me ha dicho que en un rato venía a recogerme… ¿Por qué no llamas tú a Miku? ¡Seguro que con lo torpe que eres se te olvida de llamar a tu cita!_

_- Es que contigo delante…me da vergüenza. – murmuré un poco, aunque yo sabía porque lo hacía._

_- Que rarito eres. – rió y salió preciosa…pero iba así para él, cosa que me enrabietó._

_- ¡No soy rarito! _

_- ¡Si lo eres~! ¡Además! ¿Por qué no coges el teléfono y te vas a la habitación? Allí tienes más intimidad._

_- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¬¬ ¿Acaso ya lo has hecho? – en ese momento, pensé muy mal. ¿Hacer qué? - ¡Llamar, digo!_

_Me miró con cara muy rara, como si hubiera dicho algo malo, pero malo era lo que tenía en la mente. _

_- No he dicho nada. _

_- Necesitas un médico, hermanito… - rodó los ojos y se echó a reír. _

_Refunfuñé por lo bajo y suspiré rascándome la cabeza resignado. No me gustaba que me dijera eso, era como si estuviera loco ¡y no lo estaba!_

_- Pero tu sigues sin responderme a la pregunta, her-ma-ni-ta_

_- ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué debería de responderte, e-na-ni-to~?_

_- ¡NO ME LLAMES ENANO! – exclamó. _

_- Vaaaale, enanín~_

_- ¡Tampoco así! _

_- ¿Enano? _

_- ¡Viene a ser lo mismo!_

_- ¿Pitufo? _

_- ¡NO SOY AZUL! _

_- ¿Gusizul? _

_- ¡Yo no brillo!_

_- Bueno, bueno, pues pulgarcito y listo. ¡Voy a terminar de arreglarme~!_

_No pude decir nada puesto que se metió en la habitación y yo me quedé con la palabra en la boca. ¡Habrase visto! ¿Cómo era capaz de decirme tantas cosas en tan solo 20 segundos? Sabía dejarme mal y sobretodo…sabía lo que no me gustaba por lo que me chinchaba más. Era una hermana mayor mala…_

_En una hora, Rin salió con un vestido que yo le había regalado…y le fulminé con la mirada por un momento. ¿Iba a ir así con ese heladero? Suspiré y me distraje con la tele, aunque fuese mentira, todo era por disimular…y justo sonó el timbre. Rin iba a ir a por él pero yo fui más rápido y lo alcancé. _

_- ¿Siii~? _

_- ¡Len, soy Kaito! _

_- Oh…que sorpresa. – dije sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa muy falsa. _

_- ¿Es Kaito? – susurró mi querida hermanita._

_- ¿Con quien quieres hablar? _

_- ¿Puedes decirle a tu hermana que baje? La espero. _

_- Oh, si, claro…MI hermana. – hice que tosía como si hubiera empeorado. - Rin, te espera abajo. – dije secamente colgando aquel aparato. _

_- ¡Vale! ¡Entonces me marcho! Y no te olvides de llamarla ¬¬ _

_- Que si, si, adiós y pásalo bien. _

_Rin correteó hacía mi, besándome la mejilla y marchándose a toda prisa por la puerta. La observé marchar y cerré bien la puerta…me asomé un poco por la ventana y cuando los vi lejos…cerré la cortina y golpeé el armario de una patada. _

_- ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉÉÉÉ!? – grité estresado. _

_Resoplé y me puse a hacer algunas cosas por la casa, tomando algo de comida y tomando el teléfono entre mis manos. Mis dedos inconscientemente, teclearon los números de una chica, la peliverde del grupo, Miku. Enseguida, el teléfono al otro lado se descolgó. _

_- ¿Si? Miku Hatsune al habla~ _

_- Ohaio, Miku-chan. – dije con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás?_

_- ¡Len-kun! Pues…ahora mismo estoy aburrida. – suspiró. - ¿Y tú? _

_- Quería preguntarte si querías venirte a mi casa, conmigo…así hablamos un poco. _

_- Demo… - parecía que esperaba algo. _

_- Kaito está con Rin, por si esperabas su llamada. – dije por lo bajo._

_- En un ratito estoy allí, Len-kun. _

_- ¡Ok!_

_Colgué el teléfono y simplemente me mantuve esperando a que Miku llamara. La verdad es que era la única que podía entenderme, debido a que ella sentía algo más que amistad por Kaito y según me decía ella, los celos que tenía por mi hermana, por llamarlos así, no eran muy normales._

_No tardó demasiado en aparecer, por lo que rápidamente, Miku entró en casa mirándome de forma acusadora. _

_- ¿Cómo lo has permitido, tonto-kun? _

_- No es mi culpa T_T pensé que aun estando enfermo me haría caso, pero ya ves que esos dos… ¬¬ - dije cerrando la puerta y ofreciéndole sitio en le sofá. _

_- ¿Y como te encuentras?_

_- Mejor, mejor. – asentí con la cabeza. _

_- Ya decía yo que anoche veía nervioso a Kaito…cuchicheo algo con Meiko y ni siquiera conseguimos enterarnos nadie de eso, seguramente lo planeó con ella. _

_- Meiko siempre en el medio T_T la odio. – suspiré. _

_- ¿Tienes algo pensado? Seguro que con esa cabecita que Dios te ha dado ya has planeado algo ¿me equivoco? – dijo con cierta cara de maldad._

_- Pues… - alcé el dedo como negándolo pero reí por lo bajo. – Algo así, sí. _

_- Cuenta, cuenta. – dijo rápidamente._

_Lo pensado era lo siguiente. Hacer que ambos discutieran y no fuera una discusión pequeña, no…de eso nada. Una discusión de las buenas…podría Miku besar a Kaito delante de sus ojos y llevarse tal decepción que no quisieran verse en mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Ambos sonreímos de forma malvada, no podíamos evitarlo. Y parecía que a Miku esa idea le gustaba. A fin de cuentas, iba a besarle…¿Qué mejor premio podía obtener que ese? Parece que ella tiene más suerte que yo, piense lo que piense…_

_- Bueno, si ese es el plan tu prepárate para consolar a tu hermanita en tus brazos de hermano pequeño, casanova~ - dijo riendo._

_- ¡Y dale con hermano pequeño! ¡Que somos gemelos!_

_- Pero ella es… - alzó el dedo índice._

_- ¡1 minuto y 23 segundos! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! _

_- Aunque claro, apuesto a que te gustaría ser tu quien besara a Rin~_

_Eso me hizo ruborizarme un momento y mirarla de forma acusadora. En mi mente apareció Rin y yo dándole un beso y no en la mejilla como hacía ella…_

_- ¿Ves? Te has puesto más rojo que un tomate~ ¡es cierto, es cierto! _

_- ¡Urusai, urusai, urusai! (Cállate) _

_- Oh, vamos~ ¿Cómo van esos celos~? _

_- Pero quieres parar T_T _

_- Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Rin te gusta y no poco precisamente y mucho menos como hermana ¿verdad? _

_- ¡Cállate! No me gusta ¬¬ Solo me preocupo por su bien._

_- ¿En serio? – de repente, sonrió de una forma…que miedo daba. - ¡Tengo fotos recién salidas de la cámara! – sacó de repente, dos fotos dadas la vuelta, de Dios sabía donde. _

_- Me da igual. – se cruzó de brazos. _

_- Rin salida de la ducha. – Ups…eso iba directo a matar. – Rin en bañador, Rin dormida, Rin… - como siguiera me iba a desangrar por la nariz… - ¡Anda, y una cambiándose! – eso me hizo ponerme rojo y que la sangre terminara por brotar de mi nariz. _

_- ¡DAME, DAME! – dije rápidamente saltando a por ellas._

_Miku me paró por la frente y las fotos estaban en el otro brazo. Reía de forma maliciosa, podía ser mala a veces, demasiado mala… _

_- ¿Lo ves?~ _

_- ¡Miku-nee! T-T – dije con ojos de corderito degollado. _

_- Vaya, veo que no eres tan niño bueno como piensan todos. _

_- ¡No lo soy! ¡Dámelas! _

_- Ten. – me las tendió y como un pasaje a las puertas del cielo me lancé hacía ellas cociéndolas para verlas. _

_- ¿Cuál fue mi error? Mi cara se puso de repente verde, al ver que no eran de Rin… _

_- ¿Qué…es…esto? _

_- ¡Pues es nuestro queridísimo Gackupo~! – dijo bailoteando por el salón. _

_- ¡DIJISTE QUE ERAN DE RIN! _

_- Y las tengo, pero no te las daré hasta que los separemos, así tu tienes doble premio ¿nee? – me guiñó el ojo y yo la fulminé con la mirada._

_- Ahora debería de conseguir separarlos si al menos quería tener fotos de Rin escondidas por mi habitación…suspiré. _

_- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto? – murmuré por lo bajo. _

_- Ten. – me tendió algo y yo la miré con desconfianza. – Vamos, vamos…cógela.. _

_- No soy un perro ¬¬ _

_- Pues cógela ¬¬ _

_La cogí y al ver aquel pelo rubio mis ojos brillaron por un momento. Esa foto si era de Rin, salía tan sonriente como siempre y miré a Miku sin entender. _

_- A ver si así te levantas un poco de ese fondo oscuro y negro en el que estás…¡así no la conseguirás!_

_- ¿Pero que diablos dices? ¬¬ _

_- Pues lo que oyes, idiota. Está claro que estás coladito por ella._

_- ¡Es mi hermana!_

_- Sí, a eso se le llama incesto. – dijo divertida riendo. – Eres un incestuoso, Len~_

_- ¡Urusai! (Cállate) – exclamó sonrojado. _

_Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando, divirtiéndonos y en ciertas partes hasta me había olvidado de que Rin, estaba fuera en una cita con Kaito. Miku siempre había sido una buena amiga, siempre que había necesitado algo, estaba ahí…le agradecía demasiado y creo que yo también hice algo por ella, porque era igual en ese aspecto._

_La tarde iba pasando tan rápido que cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya era hora casi de cenar. _

_- Yo he de regresar ya, Mikuo me andará esperando. – dijo Miku con un suspiro. – Seguro que ni ha hecho la cena, con lo perezoso que es. _

_- ¡Entonces mañana nos vemos! – reí divertido. _

_- ¡Claro!_

_Nos levantamos de donde nos encontrábamos, dirigiéndonos a la puerta. Abrí y Miku pasó por ella deteniéndose para mirarme con una sonrisa, a lo que yo le correspondí enseguida._

_- Suerte luego, chico-shota. – me guiñó un ojo y le miré mal bastante sonrojado. – Nos vemos mañana ¿ok? Recuerda lo que hablamos. _

_- Sí, no te preocupes. Tú ten suerte._

_- Lo mismo tú. – dijo sonriente. _

_- ¡Hasta luego! – se despidió con la mano y la vi marchar calle arriba. _

_Suspiré y me acerqué a la cama dejándome vencer en ella. Estaba bastante cansado, esa tarde había sido demasiado hiperactiva, y es que Miku lo era…cerré un momento los ojos tan sólo para descansar y esperar a mi querida hermana cuando parece ser…que caí en un sueño profundo, dado que no escuché ya nada más. _


	2. Capitulo 2: Primeras discusiones

Bueno, pues aquí traigo la segunda parte del fic. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! *O*

Si quereis comentar alguna cosa, una sugerencia o cualquier cosa, es bien recibida ^^ No me molesta para nada!

Espero que les guste esta conti, le deis oportunidad ya que tengo muchas cosas preparadas para un futuro que estoy segura de que les gustara! ^^

Y sin nada más que decir, aquí os dejo el segundo capi .

**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad. **

**Capitulo 2: Primeras discusiones**

**PoV: Len Kagamine**

Estaba claro que pasará lo que pasara, a Rin tendría que afectarle mucho. No es que me diera igual que sufriera y llorara, pero sabía que Kaito no era trigo limpio para ella. De hecho, Kaito ya tuvo a ciertas chicas y terminó igual con ellas…¡no iba a permitir que hiciera eso con mi hermana! Antes lo mataba yo…

Rin no tardó más de las 10 en venir, aunque no me parecía una hora correcta ya que en una primera cita lo primero que había que hacer, era llegar pronto. Entró lentamente pensando que no me daría cuenta, pero, que pena…estaba justo en el salón viendo nuestro programa favorito.

-Llegas con el programa empezado, que mala fan~ -dije divertido.

-¡Enseguida me cambio y lo vemos juntos! –corrió a la habitación y no me dio tiempo a decirle nada.

Ese programa lo veíamos desde hacía por lo menos 3 años, era como una ley que teníamos…pero esa ley parecía que empezaba a desaparecer por tener un pájaro azul en su cabeza.

Puede que Miku tuviera razón y esté celoso. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido. ¿De normal los celos de hermanos son como este? ¿Y si tiene razón y la veo como algo más? La verdad es que la considero mi hermana mayor pero…últimamente mis ojos me engañan demasiado y francamente, empiezo a tener miedo de lo que siento cuando la veo…

Me medio tumbé en el sofá, llevándome una mano en el pecho y otra tras mi nuca, con expresión de pasota total. Esperaba que saliera pronto, pero…no salía.

Tras media hora esperándola, decidí levantarme algo preocupado. ¿Y si había pasado algo en esa cita y no me había enterado? ¿Y si le había hecho daño y no me lo había contado nada más traspasar esa condenada puerta? Tenía que ver que era lo que había sucedido y el motivo del porque por segunda vez decía algo y no lo cumplía.

Me dirigí por el pasillo hasta nuestra habitación y abrí lentamente la puerta asomando mi cabeza por ella. La luz no estaba dada y allí reinaba la oscuridad como si se tratara de esas películas de miedo que tan poco le gustaban.

-¿Rin? – pregunté por lo bajo entrando tras de ella y dando a una pequeña lamparita que había.

No obtuve palabra así que me acerqué hasta aquel bulto en su cama. ¿Se había metido en la cama a dormir? ¡Pero si ni siquiera me había dicho buenas noches! ¿Es que me iba a negar hasta eso? Ahora más que nunca, me negaba a que salieran esos dos juntos. Vale que fuera su hermano y que las cosas pudieran llegar a cambiar pero, ¿ni siquiera un buenas noches? ¿¡Que clase de cambio es ese!?

Apreté los dientes muy molesto y mi rostro se endureció de la molestia que ahora mismo tenía encima. Me levanté y salí un momento de la habitación golpeando el respaldo del sofá múltiples de veces hasta que sentí la prisión en mi pecho de querer gritarle a Rin y echarle en cara las cosas. Pero no quería discutir. No con ella.

Inconscientemente, mi cuerpo ya estaba plantado frente a la cama de Rin y mirándola bastante enfadado. Me apoyé en los pies de la cama, donde había una madera y le tiré un almohada que había a mi lado. Enseguida despertó.

-¿¡Que pasa!?

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-¿Cómo? Estaba durmiendo, por si no lo viste, Len. –suspiró y eso me crispó.

-¿No me habías dicho que te cambiabas y que te venías a ver el programa?

-Si…pero estoy muy cansada. Lo siento.

-¿Y no eres capaz de asomarte ni siquiera dos segundos a la puerta y decirme buenas noches?

-…

Su silencio y el como agachó la cabeza hizo que mis sentidos se volvieran completamente loco. Me mordí la lengua para no gritarle de todo cuanto se me ocurría en esos momentos. Tenía que hacer demasiados sobreesfuerzos.

-No te vuelves a ir con Kaito. –dije tajante mientras me separaba del lugar y caminaba hacía la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué tú me lo digas, Len?

-Si. –me volteé. -¿Te estas oyendo? No te reconozco ¿sabes? Y si estar con ese amigo tuyo te va a hacer estar irreconocible incluso para mí, no te dejo verlo.

-¡Pues lo voy a seguir haciendo!

-¿Ah, si? –le fulminé con la mirada. -¿Te digo a cuantas amigas mías ha tratado como a ti, ha terminado en la cama y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo? ¿¡Quieres que te diga los nombre!? Porque que casualidad el numero no hay. Y tú vas por el mismo camino. ¿¡Crees que voy a dejar que tú seas una cualquiera!?

De repente, Rin se levantó de su asiento mirándome con una mirada jamás vista en ella. Una que nunca creí ver…y algo que nunca pensé que fuera a hacerme. Se escucho un ruido seco y desagradable que retumbó por toda la habitación, mi hermana tenía la mano extendida cerca del pecho y yo tenía mi cara hacia el otro lado sintiendo como la mejilla me ardía. Me había abofeteado. Sin miramientos y sin pudor. La miré sorprendido mientras sostenía mi mano en la mejilla afectada viendo aquella mirada llena de rabia dirigida hacía mi

-Eres un completo idiota, Len, no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida por muy hermano mío que seas…no entiendes nada

Eso fue lo último ¡Ni en broma voy a dejar esto así!

-¡ERES TU LA QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA, MALDITA SEA!-grite con toda la rabia que podía tener en mi cuerpo en ese momento, la tomé de los brazos y la estampé contra la pared. Estaba enfadado. Mucho. Ella era la que no entendía…ni siquiera yo lo entendía.

Su rostro parecía asustado, tal vez mi cara en ese momento era de tanta rabia y enfado que la hubiera asustado, aunque en cierto modo, me daba igual. Era ella quien me había puesto de esa forma. ¿Por qué tenía que reprimir mis sentimientos solo porque la señorita se enfadaba? De eso nada. Ya estaba harto de ser tan idiota. Demasiado…

-¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta tú!? –dije con una mirada bastante molesta.

-Me estás haciendo daño. –murmuró gimiendo de dolor. Cerró un ojo y su ojo azulado se puso tembloso hacía mi. -¡Suéltame!

-¡Claro, y Kaito que te toque! ¿¡Verdad!?

¿Por qué de repente salía con tal cosa? Poco o nada me importó. Me ardía el cuerpo de rabia e impotencia. ¿Por qué el que estuviera con alguien me molestaba tanto? Porque estaba seguro de que no era el hecho de que hubiera hecho un rato antes todo eso…iba más allá. Era solo de imaginarme como Kaito la podía estar tocando, besando…¡y me enfadaba mucho más!

-¡Basta, por favor, Len! –gritó Rin sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Por qué!? ¡RESPONDEME, RIN! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? –grité apretando sus brazos con cierta fuerza, y agachando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le prefería a él? ¿Por qué no se conformaba conmigo…? ¿Por qué no me dejaba decirle de una vez lo que sentía por ella? Tal vez, Miku, tuviera razón. Puede que no vea a Rin como una hermana, ni como una amiga…puede que la vea como algo más pero…¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo tenerla conmigo? ¿Por qué se resiste a estar conmigo pero si prefiere estar con ese idiota? ¿Todo esto son celos?

-¡DEJAME! –me volvió a dar un empujón y de nuevo esa sensación de antes, notaba en mi rostro. ¡Me había vuelto a golpear! ¿Dos veces en menos de un cuarto de hora? ¡¿Pero que era esto!?

-¡¡Como te atreves a pegarme!!

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¿Comprendes eso, Len Kagamine? ¡No te me acerques! –me lanzó una de las almohadas y la cogí al vuelo con mala gana.

-Haz lo que te plazca…

Rin iba a estar conmigo, no sabía como lo conseguiría pero…no iba a dejar que la cosas fueran a cambiar por su relación con alguien que no fuese yo. Rin era mi querida hermana, era como mi vida. Sin ella, no encontraba divertido nada. No encontraba sentido a casi nada. ¿Acaso sería esto lo que dicen amor?

Lo que tenía claro es que no iba a dormir en esa habitación con ella al lado. Me moría de ganas por haber hecho miles de cosas después de ese guantazo, pero estaba seguro de que esa situación se repetiría de nuevo…y entonces, se arrepentiría de haberme golpeado y de haberme gritado. Nadie salía ileso ante eso, y ella…ella iba a ser la primera que lo comprobara de una forma diferente…

Sonreí divertido apagando la televisión y tapándome con la manta de la noche anterior, quedándome casi dormido al mismo instante. Mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado…que en poco tiempo, dejé de sentir cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente. Me dejé llevar por Morfeo, una noche más.

La mañana había llegado. Por la ventana del salón, los primeros rayos de sol se mostraban por la gran ventana que había al lado del sofá.

Perezosamente, abrí uno de mis ojos azulados y me dí cuenta que comenzaba un nuevo día…bostecé y me levanté de allí pensando en preparar el desayuno, pero esta vez solo para mí y no para los dos. Seguía enfadado por lo que había dicho y hecho esa misma noche. Y no iba a comportarme felizmente como siempre. De eso nada.

Mientras me preparaba unas tostadas, oí la puerta abrirse. Rin salía de ella y al darme cuenta de eso, fruncí mi ceño sin importarme que estuviera o no en el mismo sitio que yo. Si no empezaba ella la conversación, yo no pensaba hacerlo…no era tan difícil pedirme perdón ¿no? Yo, pensaba, y seguiría pensando, que no es mi culpa lo que sucedió. Porque, en cierta forma, sabía que terminaría en la cama con Kaito y eso me sacaba de quicio. Tenía que impedirlo a toda costa.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y parecía que Rin iba a por él, dejé que lo cogiera. Total, seguro que sería Kaito. Que ilusión…

-¿Si? –oí sacando las tostadas y dejándolas en un pequeño plato una subida encima de la otra. –Sí…ahora se pone. –parecía que no era Kaito después de todo…eso me hizo sonreír satisfecho. –Len, es Miku. –me dijo fríamente.

Sin decirle nada más, cogí el plato colocándolo en la bandeja junto con el vaso de leche que me había hecho y fui a tomar el teléfono mientras empezaba a comer un poco.

-Hola, Miku-nee. –saludé intentando simular alegría.

-Déjate de trolas. –dijo seria. –Menuda voz que tenía Rin, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Luego. –comenté como si estuviera diciéndole que iban a quedar.

-¿Luego? –preguntó sin entender. Era normal, así que no perdí la calma. Además, ella era aliada no enemiga.

-Si, a las 3 como siempre. Voy esta vez yo a tu casa. –así vería que no solo ella se dedicaba a salir con alguien, iba a jugar a los mismo que ella para comprobar cual era su postura o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser extraño ante eso.

-¿Pero que dices, Len? ¿Estás bien? Estabas con fiebre ayer mismo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –le aseguré con cierta dulzura. –Tengo ganas de verte.

Eso parece que captó la atención de Rin puesto que me sentí bastante observado durante un largo rato que seguí hablando con ella. No fue muy allá más la conversación, quedamos, hablamos y nos dijimos cosas que podrían malinterpretarse, al menos lo que mi hermana podía y había querido escuchar.

Tras colgar el teléfono, terminé de desayunar en un tiempo récord. Avancé rápidamente dejando todo en su sitio y metiendo cada cosa en su lugar. Sin decir ninguna palabra ninguno de los dos, me dirigí hacía mi habitación quitándome el pijama y colocándome ropa limpia. Unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Salí de las cuatro paredes colocándome bien las mangas y el cuello algo desordenado. Sin querer, mis ojos buscaron a mi hermana quien estaba desayunando lentamente en la mesa.

-Me voy. –comenté sin más.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Tanto te importa? –pregunté molesto por su insistencia. ¿Acaso ella podía controlarme y yo no poder opinar sobre ella? De eso nada.

-¡Len, basta! –protestó golpeando la mesa y acercándose a mí antes de que pudiera salir.

-¿Basta? Te recuerdo que eres tú la que no capta las cosas.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar como personas normales y corrientes? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos azules mostraban algo que no llegaba a entender que sentimiento era…¿Qué estaría sintiendo ahora mi hermana? Me moría por saberlo. –Creo que tampoco es tan difícil hablar ¿no?

-Eres tú la que no quieres hablar, me lo demostraste bien anoche. –dije con cierto tono sarcástico. El que me golpeara dos veces aún me seguía molestando. Ni un perdón de sus labios. Lo mínimo que pedía, que era eso, no lo había hecho. -¿Te quedaste a gusto después de golpearme de esa forma?

-Len, lo siento ¿vale? Se me fue la mano.

-Ya, se te fue la mano. ¿Y qué pasaría si se me fuese a mí? Las cosas serían al revés ¿verdad? ¡Me irritas con ese comportamiento! –grité rabioso golpeando la pared. -¿¡Que no ves que solo me preocupo por ti!? ¡JODER NO ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER!

-¡Deja de preocuparte por mi! ¿¡Quieres!? ¡Se cuidarme de mi misma! –me respondió en el mismo tono. ¿De verdad que sabía cuidarse de si misma? Yo no estaría tan seguro.

-¡Eso es lo que TÚ te crees! –exclamé enseguida dándole un empujón y sentándola en el sofá. -¡No te das cuenta del error que haces queriendo salir con ese tipo!

-No es mala persona, ¿¡Quieres escucharme por una vez en tu vida!?

-¡No, no pienso escucharte! ¡Siempre soy yo quien escucha! ¡Siempre soy yo quien se calla y quien se muerde la lengua! –estaba explotando la bomba fétida que tenía almacenada dentro de mi por mucho tiempo. -¡NO ME DA LA GANA CALLARME ESTA VEZ, JODER!

-¿¡Pero de que demonios hablas!? –parecía que no entendía nada. ¿Habría que aclarárselo?

-¡De que siempre haces lo que te sale de las narices! ¡Eso me pasa! –golpeé la mesa que mantenía su distancia con la mía.

Mantuve mi mirada seria, muy molesta hacía mi hermana. Notaba que mi pecho quería que siguiera gritándole. Notaba como mi cabeza decía que continuara, que no le dejara avanzar esa relación más de lo que lo había hecho pero, otra parte de mi tenía miedo de hacerle daño con palabras.

-Len, relájate. Así no pienso hablar contigo.

-Pues vaya por Dios, que yo si voy a seguir hablando. Calmado o sin calmar. ¿No querías que habláramos como personas normales? Pues hablemos. –de repente, algo extraño se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Tal vez la rabia, tal vez todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía…

Mi mirada cambió por completo, o eso es lo que pensé en esos momentos al ver el rostro asustado de mi hermana. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba tan celoso que podía llegar a cualquier lado? Empezaba a tener miedo de mi mismo, estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, de mi actitud…¡quería detenerme!

-No pienso hablar contigo mientras no cambies de actitud. –parecía que estaba dando por sentada la conversación y eso me crispó.

Arrugue la nariz como haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo, aunque, pareció ignorarme debido a que se levantó y ya ni siquiera me miró. ¿De qué iba? ¿Daba por sentada la conversación ahí? ¡Pero si no habían hecho ni dicho nada!

Enfadado, la cogí de los brazos y la tiré al sofá cayéndome encima suya. Por suerte apoyé la rodilla en un lado y no la lastimé, pero seguía con la mirada llena de rabia y de enfado hacía ella. Sin embargo, la de Rin se mostraba con miedo, confusa y con mucho temor.

-No hemos terminado, Rin. –mi voz sonó demasiado seria, más de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

-Para, por favor… -murmuró cerrando los ojos con temor, se lo podía notar ya que estaba temblando. –No es el momento.

-Para ti nunca es el momento. ¡Pero si es el momento de estar con él! –terminé explotando de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté con Kaito? –esta vez, su voz no tembló y me lo dijo totalmente seria. Su mirada se mantuvo ante la mía y observé detenidamente aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos…

-¿Por qué…? –esa pregunta pareció que me calmó, sin saber porqué.

Era una pregunta con trampa. Porque perfectamente podría haberle vuelto a saltar con facilidad, pero me hacía pensar demasiado esa pregunta. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Era más que normal. Porque imaginármela en brazos de otro que no fuese yo, me mataba. El imaginarme que la tocara, que la rozara, que le cogiera de la mano…que le dijera "te quiero" era algo que me hacía sentirme realmente triste, era una presión en el pecho que terminaba hundiéndome en la depresión…

Mis brazos soltaron lentamente sus brazos, y mi cuerpo dejó de estar inclinado hacía el suyo, cogiendo una forma ahora más normal, sentado en el sofá, frente suya, pero de una forma u otra estaba sentado. Mis ojos bajaron hasta mis propias manos, sin poder dejar de pensar en todas las cosas en las que podía estar destinada a hacer con Kaito…no podía permitirlo. De ninguna manera.

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Porque no quiero que estés con él, no quiero. –dije sin poder explicarme del todo bien.

-¿Por qué no quieres? Tú tienes a Miku ¿no? Lo he oído, la echas de menos…

-¡Basta, basta, basta! –grité dando un salto del sofá. -¡No entiendes nada, maldita sea! ¡Nunca lo entenderás si no usas la cabeza!

-¿Entender? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño y levantándose quedándose exactamente a dos metros de mi. -¿Qué diantres he de entender?

-¡Cállate! ¡No insistas más! ¡No quiero hablar! –exclamé dolido por todo lo que mi pecho reclamaba que dijera, por todos los sentimientos que hacían que me sintiera ahogado entre mi propio cuerpo. -¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, eché a correr en dirección a la puerta de la calle. Salí como alma que llevaba el demonio sin chaqueta y sin nada parecido. Podía ponerme peor de lo que había estado estos días detrás pero ¿Qué más me daba? Como si me moría ahora mismo. No entendía nada, no quería entenderlo seguramente porque…¿no era demasiado obvio lo que pasaba allí? Miku me lo había dicho, me lo había comentado…

-Eres una idiota, Rin, ¡UNA IDIOTA! –grité en un callejón dejándome caer a ras de una pared y encogiéndome. Me abracé a mis propias piernas y fruncí el ceño. - ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡Me muero de celos, joder! –golpeó con un puño la pared y terminó haciéndolo también en el suelo. –No quiero que seas de nadie…eres mía… -murmuré con los ojos perdidos en la nada. –Tú eres mía…


	3. Capitulo 3: Obsesiones

Bueno, amigos!! Aquí traigo el capitulo 3!

Espero que la disfrutéis y que os guste!! Porque a mi personalmente, me fascina Len *o*

Recuerden que dejar review no es nada malo, trae alegrías ^^

_Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, solo uso a los personajes con mi imaginación _

Matta nee!

**Capitulo 3: Obsesiones**

**PoV: Len Kagamine**

Comenzaba un nuevo día. Esa noche no había dormido mucho y había llegado bastante tarde a casa esperando que Rin estuviera dormida, no quería encontrarme con ella cuando llegara de la calle. Por suerte, no estaba en casa por lo que simplemente ignoré donde se podría encontrar.

Tras levantarme y desperezarme durante un rato, fui a desayunar. No me demoré demasiado así que en poco tiempo estaba colocándome el uniforme escolar. Suspiré algo dormido y aún molesto por la pelea de aquella noche. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota? Y lo que empezaba a preocuparme era donde estaba, no encontraba su uniforme y empezaba a pensar que habría pasado la noche con ese peliazul…sólo de imaginármelo, me ardía la sangre.

-Tchs, que haga lo que quiera, poco le durara. –murmuré con una sonrisa maléfica.

Salí del apartamento pensando en encontrarme a Miku y trazar el plan lo antes posible. Ante las circunstancias, debo actuar de una manera en la cual no pueda esperárselo. Como de costumbre, me encontré con la niña de verde en una de las esquinas cercanas a mi casa. Me sonrió saludándome con la mano. Me acerqué con las manos en los bolsillos y sin esbozar ningún gesto dulce por ella, estaba bastante cansado de ser el niño bueno que aguantaba todo y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Eso había cambiado, por culpa de mi gemela.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Len?

-Quiero trazar cuanto antes ese plan, Miku. –dije firmemente para la sorpresa de ésta.

-Uy, cuanta prisa. –comentó con cierto retintín y arqueando las cejas.

-No estoy para bromas. Quiero separarlos lo antes posible. ¿¡Entiendes!? –aquello último fue bastante sorprendente puesto que mi tono de voz fue de una forma jamás vista en mi.

Noté la sorpresa en su rostro al igual que sus gestos. Estaba totalmente decidido a arruinar a esos dos como pareja y a hacer que Rin se diera cuenta de una vez por todas quien era yo y el porqué odiaba que saliera con otros chicos en ese aspecto. Siempre eran los demás. ¿Acaso no tiene derecho en fijarse en mí? Porque al igual que yo me he fijado en ella…ella tiene el mismo derecho a poder poner sus ojitos en mi, ¿por qué no lo hizo entonces? Con tantas cercanías, con tantos ratos…Nadie. Y repito, nadie puede hacerle sentir lo que yo le he hecho sentir en toda la vida. Por muy hombres y amigos que sean. Yo siempre seré el primer chico de su vida…y seré el último.

Durante todo el camino iba pensando en eso y en planes en los que hacer con Rin por lo que ignoré por completo a Miku. Me da pena meterla en el medio. Pero a fin de cuentas, se trata de Kaito y ella está enamorada de él. Si lo quiere, se lo daré con tal de quitármelo del medio y poder estar solamente y completamente feliz con mi querida y dulce hermana.

-Len ¿Qué te ocurre?-me pregunto preocupada por mi reacción

-No es nada, tu solo…estate en lo que estamos-le dije cortante

-…Hai…-me contesto con inseguridad

-Bien ¿Cuándo podremos ejecutarlo?

-Bueno…le he oído a Kaito pedirle a Rin que vaya con él a dar una vuelta al barrio comercial y…

-Una cita-gruñí entre dientes

-Si…-murmuró bajando la cabeza con tristeza

La miré, a ella tampoco le gustaba verlos juntos. Ella deseaba estar en el lugar de Rin al igual que yo deseo estar en el lugar de Kaito. Kaito. Ese nombre ya me da hasta arcadas. No puedo creer que ese peliazul con complejo de heladero pudo haber sido en su día mi mejor amigo…¡antes de quitarme a mi hermana!

-¡Miku-nee!-alcé la voz tomando una de sus manos-Ganaremos.

Miku me miro y me sonrió.

-¡Hai!

Lo que Miku no sabia es que mi concepto de ganar iba mas allá el que suyo. Pero que mucho más…Seguramente, si supiera lo que tenía en mente y si supiera como estaban mis sentimientos no querría seguir con el plan. Pero estábamos juntos en esto. Íbamos a separarlos y cada uno haría lo que tuviera que hacer.

__

El timbre del instituto sonó y Miku y yo nos apresuramos para no llegar tarde a clase. Por el pasillo, tenía que comentarle un pequeño plan que se me había ocurrido para dar celos a ambos. Estaba claro que no habría muchos celos si estaban esos dos juntos, pero tendría que molestarles aunque fuera un poco ¿o no?

-Si hago algo que no te esperas, no me lo tengas en cuenta. –le murmuré simplemente antes de abrir la clase.

Allí estaban todos nuestros compañeros de clase, aunque parecía que alguno no había llegado todavía. Como Kaito y Rin…eso me hizo molestarme. Miku pasó tranquilamente por mi lado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que no estaban? Haciendo pellas cuando su hermano estaba en su misma clase…

En ese momento, noté un ligero golpe en mi espalda. Eso solo lo hacía una única persona…y ahora mismo le detestaba a más no poder.

-Buenos días, Len. –me saludó.

Como no, se trataba del peliazul quien venía de la mano de mi hermana. Les miré con mala cara y gruñí por lo bajo acercándome hasta la mesa de Miku. Ellos entraron detrás de mi y se fueron a sus asientos, que maldita sea estaba uno detrás del otro… ¡¿por qué narices tienen que estar tan cerca también en clase?!

-Relájate, Len. –suspiró Miku.

-No puedo. –murmuró apretando los puños en la mesa. -¿Tú los has visto? Como si nada.

-Ya, y tu estás que te subes por las paredes. Si mantienes la calma irá mejor ¿no crees?

-¡Cállate! –golpeé la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, incluida la de Kaito y la de Rin.

-Len. –dijo seria desafiándome con la mirada a lo que yo entré por supuesto.

Hubo un gran silencio en la clase, hasta que terminó por levantarse de la mesa y acercarse a mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pegarme? Pero me sorprendí al notar como me besaba…¿¡Por qué me estaba besando!? ¿Y por qué encima había pensando en ese plan al igual que yo si tenía que suceder?

Me separé un poco ruborizado ya que toda la clase estaba con murmullos y desvié la mirada hacía un lado, encontrándome con Kaito y con Rin en esos momentos. Rin me dedicó una gran sonrisa, como si se alegrase por mí. Mierda. Ahora pensará que estoy con ella…que gran invento, Miku…aunque si lo hubiera hecho yo, sería de igual modo, pensándolo de ese modo…

-Parece que ya te has calmado. –dijo con una sonrisa Miku. –Es fácil callarte cuando se quiere, Len. –comentó graciosa.

-Me voy a mi asiento. –murmuré caminando dos mesas más atrás de la peliverde y sentándome pensando en qué tendrían en la cabeza esos dos…

Rin se acercó correteando hacía mí y se medio sentó en la silla con una sonrisa.

-Idiota, si me hubieras dicho que era porque no podías decirme tu secreto podrías habérmelo dicho y no discutir como un idiota ¿no crees?

-Tú no sabes nada, ¿por qué no te callas y te largas con el estúpido de tu novio?

-Que imbécil eres. –suspiró. -¿Por qué no bajas los humos un poco? Estás inaguantable.

-Eso es cosa mía, no tuya. –murmuré como si no me importara cuanto me dijera…¡pero claro que me importaba!

Era ella quien no se daba cuenta del grave error que estaba cometiendo. Salir con ese…¡heladero! No iba a permitirlo…y si ahora estaba pensando que por haberme dado un beso con Miku iba a salir con ella, lo llevaba claro.

-Para mi un beso no significa absolutamente nada. –comenté para que así supiera que por muchos besos que ellos se dieran, me importaba más otro tip0 de cosas. Cosas no demasiado puras…cosas que ya le demostraré en su momento. Porque le iba a demostrar lo verdaderamente importante en todos los aspectos. No como hacía con ese idiota de solamente reír y pasear de la mano como unos peleles.

-¿Cómo…? –se separó de la mesa y me miró sin entenderme, seguramente. –De verdad que no te entiendo, Len…y mira que intento tener paciencia contigo.

Conforme dijo eso, se alejó hacía Kaito quien la cogió de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas. Después vi como jugueteaba con su cabello y la besaba. Tuve que dejar de mirar porque estaba sintiendo unas ganas de levantarme y partirle la cara ahí mismo, entre dos mesas y tirarlo por la ventana, que la caída sería muy larga…estábamos en un tercero…

El profesor, en esos momentos entró y todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Yo simplemente apoyé la cabeza en la mesa y dejé que los minutos pasaran lentamente. No iba a estudiar. Mejor era pensar planes para destruir esa estúpida y patética relación.

Mis párpados poco a poco me iban pesando más. La voz del profesor, se encontraba muy lejos de mí, tanto como si se tratara de un abismo sin fondo. Todos estaban en completo silencio, por lo que Morfeo parecía estar visitándome, y aunque tocaba mi puerta no le dejaba entrar…hasta cierto punto.

_Todo estaba de un color blanco. Yo estaba en medio de todo aquello. No parecía que hubiera suelo, no parecía que hubiera pared. Era como estar en medio de la nada. En medio de algo inexistente. _

_-¿Dónde…? –me pregunté sin darme cuenta. _

_Observé a todas las direcciones y pude comprobar que no muy lejos de allí, había dos sombras. Las quise perseguir, quería saber en que sitio me encontraba…¿era real o tal vez era uno de esas lecciones que te daba Morfeo cuando le dejabas entrar? _

_Terminé por echar a correr, era extraño pero no me cansaba. Mis piernas podían correr todo cuanto le pidiera. No se me aceleraba el corazón ni nada parecido. Conforme me fui acercando, iba viendo con más claridad aquellos dos seres. Eran dos personas, una de una estatura más baja que la otra…y pude comprobar facciones de ellos. _

_Uno de ellos, con el cabello azulado y revuelto. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Con un helado en su mano…_

_Nada más ver eso, detuve mi corrida y negué para mi interior. ¿No serían ellos verdad…? No podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué…? _

_-¡¡Dejadlo ya, maldita sea!! –grité a todo pulmón. _

_Pero era inútil, no me escuchaban. Corrí hacía ellos para ir a golpearle, aunque…lo atravesé sin darme cuenta. Caí al "suelo" y me rasqué la cabeza._

_-Ay, ay… -miré hacía mi alrededor y vi que estábamos ahora mismo como si fuera en un parque._

_Ese parque en el que de niños, siempre llevaba a mi gemela a jugar. A ese lugar donde cuando nos enfadábamos con nuestros padres, nos escapábamos haciéndome cargo de ella. Ahí donde nos rompimos a la vez la muñeca. ¿¡Qué demonios hacíamos ahí!?_

_-¿Pero qué es…? –me levanté y frente a mi, en esa gran fuente circular de nuevo se encontraban esos dos juntos._

_Con curiosidad, fui a ver que se traían entre manos. Al estar cerca, pude ver como sacaba Kaito de su bolsillo una cajita. La cara se me puso roja…¿¡Qué diablos estaba regalándole a mi hermana!? ¿¡Acaso iba a pedirle la mano o qué!? ¡¡PARA ESO TENÍA QUE PEDIRLA DELANTE DE MI!! Y eso estaba claro, que nunca, jamás, en la vida, ocurriría._

_-¡¡Maldito gusano!! –grité. _

_Rin abrió aquella caja un colgante que brillaba salió de aquel lugar. Me detuve y me quedé observando todo aquello en silencio, aunque temblaba de la rabia que estaba conteniendo en esos momentos. Puede que a esto sea lo que llamen impotencia, no lo sé. Sólo sé que quiero reventar a un chico…y quedarme con la chica…porque al fin y al cabo, ella es mía desde el momento en que compartimos la placenta._

_Ella lo aceptó. Claro…¡como negar un regalo de un idiota como él! Pero, no todo sería color de rosa…¿o si? _

_Misteriosamente, el paisaje cambió. Ahora estábamos en mitad de la calle. En donde la calle era muy ancha, había dos aceras a cada lado y lo que los separaba, obviamente, era una gran carretera. El semáforo estaba en color verde. Entre toda la multitud pude ver a Kaito y a Rin. Corrí para perseguirlos. Quería saber que más podían hacer esos dos como pareja a parte de regalarse regalos que podrían tomarse como querer estar con esa persona para siempre jamás. _

_Mientras corría hacía ellos pude observar una cosa. Una horrible cosa que me detuvo los pasos. Un coche aceleró demasiado rápido, Rin apartó a Kaito para que no fuera él el lastimado…y Rin salió por los aires siendo llevada por aquel coche…mis ojos se agrandaron al ver tal escena. _

_-Rin… -apenas podía hablar. _

_¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué por salvar a alguien como él!? _

_-¡¡RIN!! _

-¡¡RIN!! –grité levantándome sobresaltado de la mesa.

Se produjo un gran silencio, y me veo rodeado de las miradas de sorpresa de mis compañeros y mi profesor, respire agitadamente buscando con la mirada a mi hermana. Y la localicé. Vi que en su mirada estaba preocupada. Justo en ese momento se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-Rin… -murmuré sintiendo como el corazón se me salía del pecho.

-Profesor, ahora venimos. –comentó con una sonrisa.

-Ah, si, si, claro… -les hizo un gesto para que pudieran salir.

Yo me levanté dejándome arrastrar por ella. Aunque no lo hacía con mala intención. No era de esas típicas veces en las que me sacaba afuera y me golpeaba, parecía diferente…¿Tan mal estaba mi cara?

-¿Se puede saber qué…? –pero no le dejé terminar, conforme estábamos en el pasillo y a solas, la rodeé por completo entre mis brazos ocultando mi rostro.

-No te vayas. –murmuré con cierto toque de miedo. –No te alejes de mi, por favor…no te vayas.

-Len… -parecía sorprendida por aquello, pero al notar como me correspondía al abrazo, me aferré más a ella. –Eres idiota, ¿verdad? Somos gemelos, no puedo alejarme de ti.

-…-no podía decir nada, no me salían demasiadas palabras. Sólo tenía esa imagen de Rin siendo arrollada por aquel coche… -No me dejes…

__

Después de todo aquello, volvimos a clase con normalidad. No le dije a Rin que había sucedido, pasaba de contárselo, además…se reiría fijo de mí. ¿Tanto miedo tengo a que se aleje de mí que ya tengo hasta ese tipo de pesadillas? ¡¡Me niego!! Ella tiene que estar pronto conmigo y en vez de pesadillas, soñar con otras cosas mejores.

Ahora se encontrábamos en casa. No quería abrir la boca para decir nada más. Me sentía bastante avergonzado de haberle dicho todo aquello, que quisiera o no, parecía que lo hubiera dicho un enamorado…¡que vale que lo esté! Pero…caer tan bajo de esa forma…soy demasiado penoso.

-Bueno, Len…yo me voy que he quedado con Kaito ¿vale?

-¿Qué? Pero si es entre semana ¿y los deberes? –menuda excusa más idiota me ha salido…

-Ah, no te preocupes. Los haré cuando vuelva. ¡Si no vendré tarde!

Le miré con desconfianza. Eso mismo me dijo el otro día y terminamos como terminamos…

-Te lo prometo, Onii-chan. –esa sonrisa dulce que sólo ella podía mostrar apareció en su rostro…y no me quedó otra que aceptar como buen hermano…

Al salir, apreté los puños y pegué al sofá.

-¡¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!! ¡¡MIERDAAAA!! –grité desesperado. -¡¿Por qué no puedo decirle que no a esa sonrisaaa!? ¡Soy peor de lo que pensaba!

El teléfono en ese momento, sonó se trataba de Miku quien parecía tener controlado el lugar en el que habían quedado.

-¿Si?

-¡Sal de casa, ya!

Colgué y salí corriendo de casa. Observando como se alejaban cogidos de la mano. Irritado, caminé detrás de ellos hasta que me topé con Miku quien también parecía bastante mosqueada. ¿Tal vez por la cita? Mejor era no preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? No podemos meternos así como así en la cita, se cantaría demasiado, chica. –murmuré un poco malhumorado viendo ciertos gestos por parte de los dos que me desquiciaron e hicieron que de mi cabeza salieran varias venas de enfado. ¿¡Qué se creían esos dos que hacían en el barrio!? Y lo peor de todo…¡¿Cómo podía estar permitiendo eso?!

-Conforme se separen un poco por cualquier motivo, atacaremos. Si es Rin, te encargas tú. Si es Kaito, me encargo yo.

-De acuerdo. –afirmé con la cabeza.

__

Estuvimos siguiéndolos de una forma en la que no se dieron cuenta por…exactamente no sé el tiempo, lo perdí a las dos horas. Realmente era difícil todo aquello de seguir hasta que se separaran…¿lo harían alguna vez? Ahora podía decirse que no sólo yo estaba celoso, sino que Miku también estaba celosa, y no estábamos ninguno de los dos con pocos celos, precisamente…estábamos demasiado celoso al ver como se trataban mutuamente. ¿¡Por qué no nos habían elegido a nosotros!?

Ahora estaban por un enorme centro comercial, nosotros íbamos escondidos, por suerte éramos buenos disimulando. Rin pareció entrar en el baño y Kaito se quedó esperando fuera…¿acaso sería esa la oportunidad para…? Cuando quise mirar hacía donde se encontraba Miku para comunicarle si esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, contemplé que la chica de pelo largo y verdoso no se encontraba a mi lado sino, atacando al peliazul, al cual directamente le besó de forma que no pudiera separarse.

Fue tal la sorpresa que hasta yo mismo me había sorprendido. ¿Cómo era esa chica capaz de sorprender de esa forma? Sabía besar, eso no lo podía poner en duda…y la forma de sorpresa que lo hacía, siempre agradaba. El no esperárselo era algo que llamaba bastante la atención. La verdad, Kaito en ese aspecto también me da envidia…que le besen de sorpresa…¡podría hacer eso conmigo Rin! Pero claro…aun no conoce sus propios sentimientos hacía mi. Tan sólo esperaré un tiempo más…y Rin superara a todo cuanto había soñado, estoy más que seguro de eso.

Justo Rin salía del baño y se dio cuenta del beso que estaba teniendo Kaito con Miku que aunque pareciese que no, Kaito intentaba separarse, aunque no podía y parecía que se lo estuviera correspondiendo…¡esa era demasiado buena, Miku! ¡Ahora Rin creerá algo extraño y yo podré aprovecharlo!

-¡¡Kaito!! –gritó con los ojos como cristales causadas por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Conforme oyó esa voz, pude ver como Miku se separaba haciéndose la sorprendida y todos esos rollos…¿ahora iría de "oh lo siento"? Parecía una telenovela…una telenovela de la que muy pronto, yo sería uno de los protagonistas junto con mi hermana…junto con esa chica en la que ahora mismo le acababan de romper el corazón.

-¡¡No es lo que parece, Rin!! ¡Te lo prometo! –intentó justificarse el peliazul.

-¡¿Cómo que no!? ¡¡Estabas besándola!!

-¡¡No, es mentira!! ¡Ella me besó a mí! ¡Intenté apartarla pero…!

-¡Pero nada! ¡¡Eres un mentiroso!! ¡Mentiroso! –gritó golpeando el pecho del chico.

-¡Escúchame, Rin!

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Kaito?

-¡Que yo no he hecho nada!

-Kaito… -murmuró Miku, actuando como si fuese una chica dolida cosa que me dejó helado. Era como una actriz de verdad… -¿Cómo que no has hecho nada...? Me dijiste que…me querías solo a mi, que Rin solo era…como un juguete, que la ibas a dejar por mi…¡Yo te creí!

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Miku?!

-¡Me lo dijiste, Kaito! ¡¡Deja de fingir!! Elige de una vez, ella o yo.

-Kaito… -murmuró Rin.

Por un momento, me sentí realmente mal…ver ese rostro de dolor. Ver esos hermosos ojos azules vidriosos, aguantando las lágrimas, queriendo no llorar frente a dos de sus amigos…pero echó a correr en dirección a casa. ¡Mierda! ¡He de estar antes que ella! Cogiendo un atajo, eché a correr hacía casa, llegaría cinco minutos antes que ella. Más me valía estar relajado hasta ese entonces.

Agradecía todo aquello que había hecho Miku. Si. Podía sonar todo lo cruel que pudieras pensar pero, tras aquel beso y esas palabras, sabía que la dulce e inocente de mi hermana no se dejaría ablandar ahora por ese ex novio suyo. Porque estaba seguro de que habría cortado con él, o eso quería pensar…¡si le perdonaba yo mataba a ese tipejo!

Conforme llegué a casa, me cambié rápido y me tiré en la cama intentando calmar mi respiración acelerada. Me eché la manta encima e hice ver que no sabía nada…poco después, mi hermana atravesaba esa puerta, con la mirada agachada…apenas podía verle el rostro.

-¿Rin? –pregunté sentándome en la cama. –Hey, ¿qué…?

-Len… -susurró entre sollozos. -¡Len! –no pude ni siquiera imaginármelo…me encontré tirado en el sofá con mi hermana llorando en mi pecho, encima de mí.

-Rin… -murmuró bastante dolido por como se encontraba. ¿Tal vez…nos habíamos pasado?

-¿Doushite…? ¿Doushite…? (Por qué…?) -me preguntaba entre lágrimas, sin apenas poder pronunciar bien.

Tragué saliva e intenté hacer ver que no sabía nada. Acaricié su suave y delicado cabello con mi mano y acaricié su nuca, su espalda…la abracé fuerte mientras de mis labios salían esos sonidos que poco a poco, desde pequeña, siempre le habían calmado.

-No pasa nada…tranquila, deja de llorar…estás en casa, estás a salvo… -murmuré besando su frente y apartando lágrimas de su rostro. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese idiota?

-Me ha… -se ahogó en sus propias lágrimas y se abrazó a mi pecho rompiendo a llorar. Parecía que no iba a poder contármelo tras pasado un tiempo…

Sinceramente, me sentía demasiado mal por lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. La quería mucho. Mejor dicho, la amaba con toda mi alma. Y no puedo hacer daño de esta forma a la persona que más me importa en este mundo. No importa que sea y no importa de que manera, yo quiero aliviar su dolor…sé que no es el momento, puede que no lo sea en un tiempo pero…he de decirle las cosas como eran. Claras.

-Ni se te ocurra derramar una sola lágrima por ese miserable ¿me has oído? –puse en mi tono de voz ese odio de siempre hacía dicha persona, no pude evitarlo…al fin y al cabo, estaba llorando por parte de culpa de ese peliazul aunque la otra parte la consideraba de Miku y mía.

-No puedo…evitarlo… -se limpió las lágrimas. –Yo…amo a Kaito más que a nada…

¿Qué demonios…acababa de decir? ¿¡Cómo podía decir eso!?

No…

¡No!

¡¡No!! ¡Me niego a aceptar que mi hermana esté perdidamente y totalmente enamorada de lo que antes era mi mejor amigo! No quiero aceptarlo. ¡No quiero! ¡¡Ella es mía!! ¡Sólo tiene derecho de fijarse en mí! Ella me pertenece por ley…

-¿Qué demonios dices, Rin? –pregunté molesto. –No digas estupideces. –me separe de ella puesto que me notaba bastante enfadado, no sabía que sería capaz de hacer.

-Es la verdad, Len…yo…amo a Kaito. Mucho…

-¡¡No lo repitas!! –grité irritado por oír como decir amo y Kaito en la misma frase. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella? ¿Tan bien disimulaba? -¡¡Estás confundida!! ¡Eso es! Seguro que no ha hecho nada del otro mundo.

-Se besó con tu novia, Len.

-¿Con mi novia? –pregunté sin entender. ¿Desde cuando yo tenía una novia? Si no era Rin, no quería a nadie más.

-Miku…estaba con ella…y yo… -noté como empezaba a sollozar de nuevo.

La tomé del rostro. Mi mirada era seria, demasiado…odiaba lo que había dicho antes. Rin enamorada de Kaito…¿en que cuento chino era eso? No. Eso no era cierto.

-Nadie puede amarte más que yo. –murmuré.

Su sorpresa fue bastante grande puesto que abrió los ojos como platos por mis palabras. ¿Tan raro había sonado? ¿Tan directo podría haber sido? Me daba realmente igual. Me importaba bien poco lo que pensara en esos momentos. Había llegado la hora de decirle todo claramente.

-Kaito no podrá llegarme a la suela de los zapatos. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nadie en el mundo será capaz de sentir lo que siente por ti como lo hago yo, porque nadie podrá tocarte como lo pienso hacer yo. –puede que ya me hubiera pasado pero…¿y qué?

-¿T-Tocarme…? ¿De qué estás...?

La fui tumbando en el sofá, puesto que iba dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. En poco tiempo, estaba tumbado encima suya. Mi cuerpo rozando el suyo…eso me hizo sonreír, aunque parece que sonreí de una forma de las que pocas veces mi hermana había visto.

-Tú eres mía, Rin. No pienso permitir que te enamores de otro que no sea yo. No voy a dejar que Kaito se quede contigo ¿me has entendido?

-¿Cómo…? Len, me estás…asustando… -murmuró temblando.

-Shh…no pasa nada…sólo…déjate llevar.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacía ella y mis labios rozaron los suyos. Primero los saboreé de esa forma, roce y roce…haciéndolos más prohibidos de lo que antes nunca había imaginado. Hasta que, mis labios finalmente se juntaron. Mis manos atrajeron su rostro hacia el mío para intensificar ese beso. Rin pataleó y se separó roja, no sé si de la furia o de vergüenza.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Estás loco!

-Por ti. –fue mi respuesta.

No estaba siendo ese niño que siempre decía que si y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Una parte de mí, se había apropiado de mí. La quería a ella. Y ella iba a ser solamente mía. Nadie más podría tenerla excepto yo. Y mucho menos…se la iba a ceder tan fácilmente a un idiota.

-¡¡Detente, apártate!!

-No, vas a saber…lo que es un beso y lo que es sentir de verdad, Rin… -detuve sus muñecas y bloqueé sus piernas con las mías. Me acomodé mejor en su bien formado cuerpo y me incliné hacía ella para pasar mi lengua por todo el contorno de sus labios. –Me encanta como sabes…

-Para…por favor, Len…no hagas locuras…

-Tú me haces hacer estas locuras. ¿Por qué no me admites que me amas a mí y que solo pretendías darme celos con ese estúpido?

-Porque eso no es verdad…yo amo a Kaito…

-¡¡No lo digas!! –grité mordiendo sus labios y robándole un beso apasionado. Ella intentó no corresponderlo, pero conseguí que abriera un poco su boca para saborear el sabor de ella y hacer que probara del mío. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios de nuevo y me relamí. –Sólo yo puedo tocarte a partir de ahora…recuérdalo…

-¡Para, detente, no quiero más! ¡¡Eres mi hermano!!

-¿¡Y qué mas da eso!? ¡¡Estoy loco por ti!! ¡Te amo! –grité enfadado. -¡¡Me hierve la sangre que salgas con alguien que no sea yo!! ¡¡Que le des tus besos, tus abrazos!! ¡Que le sonrías a él y le hagas todo lo que te de la gana!

-Estás loco… -murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todo eso me pertenece a mí. –proseguí acariciando su rostro. –Porque tu me perteneces…eres mi tesoro…un tesoro que nadie tocará nunca…

-Len…detente… -mi mano se aventuró por su cintura.

Alcé poco a poco la camiseta que llevaba y mis dedos notaron la piel suave de ella…era tan suave y tan fácil de tocar…dejé escapar una sonrisa con un suspiro y me incliné a su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Todo cuanto eres…lo haré mío… -le aseguré en su oído.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! -gritó Rin pateando con desesperación y angustia, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarla escapar ahora que la tenía, curiosamente sus expresiones me hacían sentir…excitado. -¡Que me sueltes, Len!

-Nunca. –fue mi respuesta robándole un beso y así impidiendo que siguiera pidiendo todas esas tonterías.

Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hacía demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle caso? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Tenerla así era una terrible tentación…y yo me dejaba llevar por esas tentaciones, claro que sí…

Mostré una mirada seductora, con la que le devoraba con tan solo fijar mis ojos azules en ella…Ese rostro de niño bueno que había tenido por toda mi vida se había esfumado en un momento.

-¡¡Suéltame!! –insistía pegándome en la espalda. -¡Déjame, Len!

-Deja de ser tan cabezota. –dije molesto. -¿Qué no ves que ya eres mía? De aquí no sales sin que ese estúpido sepa de quien eres.

-¡¿Estar asustada porque mi hermano está a punto de violarme es ser cabezota?! ¡¡Tú deliras!! ¡Necesitas un médico!

-Te necesito a ti. Sólo a ti. –me detuve un momento y le sonreí de forma divertida. –Y no uses palabras que no son ciertas. Yo no podría violarte nunca…

-Lo estás a punto de hacer… -murmuró asustada. –Quítate de encima, por favor…

-No quiero. ¿Quieres jugar a ser mayor con Kaito? Yo te enseñaré antes…no te vas a arrepentir. –mis manos se movieron por su cintura, notaba como el cuerpo de mi hermana temblaba bajo del mío, pero era normal…¿Quién se iba a imaginar que volver a casa iba a ser tan…extraño? Para ella, por supuesto…para mi era magnifico.

Le arranqué la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su tronco. Mis ojos inconscientemente recorrieron toda esa silueta. Su blanca piel, se notaba suave…pasé mis dedos por todo aquel lugar de forma lenta hasta llegar a su sujetador donde me relamí y la miré un momento.

-Ya no son como lo que eran. –dije para romper el hielo.

-¡¡QUE ME SUELTES, PARATE YA!! –estaba asustada, demasiada…y tenía que calmarla antes de que le diera algo.

Me dejé caer encima suya, como si fuera un juego de niños como lo hacíamos antes. Sólo que ahora…era todo diferente.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso no quieres vivir esta experiencia conmigo? –pregunté mirándola fijamente.

-¡No, no quiero!

Eso me molestó bastante y torcí el gesto aunque no le dí gran importancia puesto que quisiera o no, iba a continuar con lo que tenía en mente…

-Pues lo siento. Pero eres mía…¿Quién puede sacarte de esta? –pregunta retórica que le lancé…

-Detente… -sus lágrimas empezaban a rebosar de sus ojos.

-Yo te voy a enseñar…lo que es el mundo de los adultos, onee-san. –sonreí.


End file.
